Hurt
by SexClown
Summary: Sebastian goes out to a club where he meets a leather-clad stripper named Ciel. (SMUT/OOC/AU)


**Well, this is the first story I have ever decided to share with people, enjoy.**

* * *

It was a brand new thing for Sebastian walking into the club. The heavy scent of booze and vomit combined with the loud, thumping music was almost overwhelming, not to mention the dancers upon the stage in the middle. They were dressed in leather, and only leather. The hardest part of his life was now to get his eyes off them - ironically he needed to get his eyes off their hardest part. But he couldn't do it. Though, the worst part was probably that they weren't even girls. They were men. Youths from 15 to 25. Obviously, most of them couldn't legally do these kind of things, dance in leather in front of old drooling men. But they wanted money, and they'd do anything in the world to get it. Sadly, most people in the club kept away from the youngsters for their own good. Sebastian didn't. He never did. It was impossible to. Especially this time. The one at the right, wearing shorts - leather - and suspenders with a jacket - leather - and pitch black boots reaching almost all the way up to his knees - leather. It was something about him, something so extremely enticing. Like he put a spell on Sebastian which made him unable to take his eyes off of him. And at the same time, he kept looking back at Sebastian, from the moment he entered the local to the moment he stood in front of the scene (he couldn't even recall he had walked over there in the first place). The young guy kneeled down in front of him, his damn legs looking so perfect, glancing into his crimson eyes and smirking. Sebastian's dick twitched; the more he tried to keep the feeling away, the more it grew inside of him. The guy before him was probably in his early 20's anyway, so he had the rights to think and do so. Right? But why did he have to do that? It was unfair how much it turned him on. The suspenders for example, goddamn those suspenders. And Sebastian had always liked leather. The way it sounded, the way it smelled, the way it looked. Did he just want a tip? He'd get a tip. He'd get everything he wanted, as long as he promised to come down from the stage for at least a little while, because at the moment he seemed way too far away for Sebastian's taste.

The slate haired boy leaned forward on all fours, his hair falling in his pretty face as he looked up at Sebastian from underneath the locks. When he leaned back up again - still on his knees - his hair fell back and Sebastian noticed a black strap around his neck. He was wearing a dog-collar.

It must have been pretty obvious how interested Sebastian was in it; his eyes suddenly got fixed at the lead and as the man never left him with his gaze he noticed it all. He looked down, his index fingers curling the material and stretching it out slightly, either as for wanting Sebastian to somehow get a better look of it or perhaps to show how tight it actually was.

"You like it?" he asked, an unknown accent slipping into his voice trying to drown out the loud music. "I got it last week."

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, but he seemed to be empty of words and was left with a jaw hanging slack as he kept looking at the collar. He inhaled a breath, then looked back into the guy's blue eyes.

"I love it. I'm sure many do."

He shrugged, letting go of the strap. "I haven't been with anyone since uh, two weeks back, something."

Sebastian couldn't tell whether he should be shocked or glad about the statement, so he decided to be neither. Instead, he reached up, grabbed the strap and pulled the guy gently downwards. His eyes were narrowed and lips parted as he was in the same level as Sebastian.

"I love it," he repeated, as to explain his action.

The guy leaned forward slightly, mouth next to his ear so he could keep his voice as low as a murmur.

"I love it too," he assured him. "But it costs to get to use it."

Sebastian slowly let go of the collar, waving his hand in the air to order some beer. They had all night anyway. He was going to make sure of that, even if it would leave him with an empty bank account.

It cost him 20 bucks to get to know his name was Ciel. It cost him another 20 bucks to get to know his cute accent was British. And it cost Ciel nothing at all to get to know where Sebastian's house was at. He didn't even need to pay for the taxi ride there; 15 minutes that felt like hours. Though he started getting a little impatient by the door, pressing his chest against Sebastian's back as the flustered twenty-six year old fiddled to get the key into the hole. By the time Ciel had slid his hands into the front of Sebastian's jeans, and his wet lips covering the pale skin of Sebastian's neck, he finally could unlock the door to allow the two to stumble inside of the dark apartment.

Sebastian had always thought hookers had a no-kissing rule. Either you paid them extra for it, or you didn't get it at all. Maybe kissing was connected with emotions in some way, and hookers didn't want to involve feelings in the oddities with the stranger. Never mix emotions with sex. But then again, Ciel wasn't a hooker. He was a stripper. And that was enough to convince Sebastian to press his lips against Ciel's, stiff and unsure at first as he wasn't sure whether he would prefer to push him away or not, but as Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, pulling him in closer as the kiss softened significantly and they kept stumbling through the hallway, heading for the bedroom.

Ciel's back hit the door, and Sebastian pressed his body up against his - unprepared but not unwilling. They kept their lips connected, Ciel's hand finding Sebastian's raven hair before Sebastian found the door handle.

He pressed it down, and Ciel did obviously not see that coming as he immediately fell backwards. Lucky enough his legs buckled by the edge of the bed and he fell back onto the sheets, but unfortunately their lips parted on the way. Lying there panting on the mattress in the dim lights of the master bedroom, only in his shorts and jacket and soft slate hair falling in his face, it was almost as overwhelming as the first time Sebastian had spotted him. Ciel smiled up at him, letting out an exhausted laugh, and Sebastian realized how he was staring again. He couldn't really help it. He hadn't had nightly visitors in ages, not men nor women. Well, _ages _maybe was to exaggerate, but it was a really long time ago and lets just say he was maybe getting a bit too excited about the following. Or rather, what he at least hope followed.

He turned around, bumping the door shut with his hip. He shrugged his coat off and threw it on top of a chair carelessly standing in a corner, and subsequently crossed his arms and pulled his sweater over his head. He then turned back around, walking over to the bed and kneeling down on top of the mattress. It creaked beneath him, reminding him about that all his neighbors were clearly going to hear them and their activities later on, and for the first time it didn't even bother nor worry him even the slightest.

He leaned down over Ciel, who leaned upwards to meet his lips again. "You're sure about this? Do I have to pay more?"

"For you, darling, it will be completely free."

Sebastian was pretty damn certain this was just something he had been taught to say to make the customer feel special. Maybe he simply thought he had earned enough for the night by just telling his name and origin. Or maybe he was simply a nice guy. Sebastian couldn't really tell, and besides, he was way more busy focusing on getting both of their heavy clothes off. The leather jacket, and the suspenders sliding down his pale shoulders. And then the shorts, god those shorts looked good on him. It was almost sad they had to come off so fast, but obviously there were no humanly possible way he could keep them on. So he stood on all fours above Ciel, kissing him as his fingers crept down his chest, down to his waist to then proceed to grope his package. Ciel gasped, throwing his head back as Sebastian's lips found their way to his exposed neck, sucking in his warmth and taste, as his nimble fingers unzipped his shorts. He peeled them off his slender legs, slipping them off and above his black boots. He gently pulled away and stood back up, turning around to a chest of drawers. It took him a while to find it, but eventually he could find all the tools he needed. He threw the lube and condom on the bed, then turned around to Ciel, naked except from his boots and the gorgeous collar, leaning up on his elbows and smirking like there were no tomorrow. Sebastian still had his jeans on, the awkwardly painful hard-on clearly showing through the fabric.

"You're a top or bottom?"

"Whatever you like," Ciel said simply. "I'm just here for you, you know. I'm existing for your beck and call."

Sebastian bit his lower lip, frowning as he looked at the materials, then he snapped the little plastic package off of the bed and turned around again. He unzipped his pants to let them fall around his ankles, tearing the package apart and taking its content out, trying his hardest not to turn around to watch Ciel's movements, as well as trying his hardest to ignore his gasps and moans.

All set, he stepped out of his jeans and sat down onto the bed once again. Ciel took a pillow out, but looked a little unsure. "Back or stomach?"

"I want to see you," Sebastian said. "Lay on your back."

Ciel nodded quietly, spreading out over the covers and placing the pillow under his lower back instead, making an easy access. Sebastian lifted the Brit's legs up, throwing them over his shoulders, then proceeded to grab his hips as he put his dick at the other male's tight hole. Then he stopped, caressing his thighs instead of actually doing anything that mattered.

"Oh fucking please," Ciel begged quietly.

"Ask me again."

"Sir. Please." His voice was lower and he was speaking slyly. Sebastian's eyes wandered down over Ciel's slender body several times, each time stopping at his erection seeking for the attention that at the moment was not Sebastian's. "I just want you so fucking badly."

Sebastian bit his lip, closed his eyes and thought of the words, then he thrust inside. Ciel exhaled a deep breath, whimpering in pain as he fisted the sheets. Sebastian gently placed his index finger over his lips, hushing him quiet.

"Everything'll be alright", he assured him quietly, thrusting up hard inside him once more, making Ciel groan again. "You want me to keep going?"

"Yeah," Ciel gasped. "Just fucking keep going. Just go fucking quicker."

Sebastian answered with nothing but a humming. His throat felt dry from moans he didn't even realize kept leaving his parted lips. He obeyed, speeding up his already fast-paced thrusts, his fingers digging like claws in the skin of Ciel's hips. The man below him suddenly let out a sound that was not of just pain; it was pure pleasure, long and extracted and whiny all at the same time. Sebastian chuckled at what he had achieved.

"What was that?"

"It's just so fucking… it's so good…" Ciel stuttered breathlessly, moaning once more, his eyes fluttering closed and his face etched with indulgence. "Hit me."

"What?" This time, Sebastian wasn't sure whether he had heard him right or not.

"Please," Ciel begged him, looking up at him from behind his sweat-damp hair, breathing heavily while Sebastian kept pounding him against the mattress. "Do whatever you like. Just hit me. Hurt me. Please."

Sebastian was confused, looking at Ciel with parted lips and narrowed eyes. Then he shook his hand off of Ciel's hip, held it up in the air, but then dropped it down onto the mattress again, his thrust losing their speed.

"I… I can't do it…"

"Please," Ciel whimpered, his chest rising and falling rapidly, fingers still curling in the sheets. "I want it."

Sebastian took a deep breath, holding his hand up again, holding his breath as he let his open palm fly downwards through the air, hitting Ciel's cheek before he grabbed his hip instead. He kept his eyes tightly closed, didn't want to see the burn spreading across his skin. He heard Ciel gasp and whimper, then his voice sounded once more.

"Again."

He opened his eyes quickly, unwillingly spotting the red mark before he slapped him again, and again, and then put his hand down onto Ciel's own.

"Stop."

"No. Go on." Ciel leaned up slightly, giving Sebastian a brief kiss. "Please, sir. Go on."

He couldn't even believe he was doing it. Even with open eyes, even when he was looking down at the 20-something year old lying there underneath him begging to be hurt, he couldn't believe a single bit of it. But he didn't think he was dreaming either, because he could clearly feel him as he hit him, he felt him surrounding him, and he heard him panting. But it was so surreal. And he had just met the guy. What if he hit him _too_ hard? Could he possibly do that? What if Ciel sued him? What if…

What if he raised his hand again and slapped him?

It was however, the exact thing he did. And he didn't even close his eyes afterwards. He watched Ciel's face turn from etched with pain to overwhelmed with pleasure. Then he stopped his movements, and Ciel looked up at him, waiting for his next move. He grabbed him by the dog-collar, dragging him upwards in front of him and slapped him one time, two times, then he let go of him again to let him fall back onto the covers. Then he managed to speak up.

"Stop calling me sir," he muttered, his thrusts speeding up again. "My name is Sebastian."

"Sebastian what?"

"Sebastian Michaelis." He slapped him again, making Ciel cry out in such an unbelievable noise that it was even far beyond erotic. "Sebastian - fucking - Michaelis!" he exclaimed, his words punctuated with each thrust.

Ciel wrapped his legs around Sebastian's back, pulling him in closer with his head thrown back.

"I'm gonna come, I'm gonna fucking come…"

Sebastian arched his back, his hands back on Ciel's hips, giving brief kisses down Ciel's chest until he found the piercing, the metal feeling so cold against his lips. He pulled on it gently as his hand found Ciel's dick, sliding up and down the shaft just a few times before the younger one's shivering voice suddenly interrupted him.

"Oh, fuck, Sebastian…" He shuddered, releasing himself over their chests, eyes closed and mouth half open. "Sebastian fucking Michaelis…"

Sebastian let go of his piercing, instead giving it a few last thrusts before he came, burying his face in the crook of Ciel's neck. He arched his back the same way again, then exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding with a groan, subsequently rolling over to lie beside Ciel on top of the double bed. A few quiet moments passed as they tried to catch their breaths. Then Ciel suddenly stood up, looking shaky of exhaustion, searching with his eyes over the floor to find his clothes.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

He picked up his boxers and pulled them on. Sebastian sat up in the bed, picking up his own underwear from the floor.

"You can't walk all the way," he said, pulling them on as well. "I'll drive you home tomorrow."

Ciel turned around to him, a confused look on his pretty face. He looked around in the dark room, then down at the floor, then back at Sebastian.

"But I-"

"You can sleep here. I'll take the couch if you want me to."

Even though Ciel seemed even more confused, he slowly walked back towards the bed and sat down on it. "No, that's… that's alright. I'll sleep here."

"Aren't you hurt?"

Ciel lied back down on the bed, followed by Sebastian who pulled the duvet up. They twisted and turned until they were facing each other, Ciel just childishly peeking up with the hem of the covers covering his nose. Sebastian reminded himself that he still didn't know his last name or even his age, but it didn't even matter. He'd be gone by tomorrow. Not that he didn't plan on visiting the club again though…

"It's going to sting tomorrow but, you know… everything'll be alright."

* * *

**I think this was literally the worst I've ever written. I also feel a little embarrassed writing porn now that I've read parts from 50 Shades of Grey. (I'd like to point out that Arrow Books should be sued for even publishing it.)**  
**This was my first time writing "proper sex" using prepping and condom. It wasn't as fun as without it, really, but I suppose since Ciel was a sort of hooker he could as well had billions of STDs and condom is better than going risky~ I sound like one of those songs a few people from my school had to sing for a concert for charity. AIDS FREE, THAT'S ME.**

**Review? Eh? You know you want to...**


End file.
